Child of 12
by Omega.246
Summary: Five years after the war with Gaea the seven though their lives would be normal, Wrong! Camp Half-Blood finds Blake Williams, a new demigod unlike the others, follow him with the help of the crew and a new friend face against old and new enemies. Will Blake be camp's saviour or it's demise.
1. My Teacher Turns Green

Child Of The 12

MISS GREEN TURNS GREEN

My life ... well, it's simple I was a quiet kid who sets in the back of class who never gets the attention, but that all changed when I went to my last day of school.

My name is Blake Williams.

I'm fifteen years old, and I live in Chicago, Illinois.

It was 6:30 a.m. today I woke up happy it was the last day of school, which for me it's the greatest thing that I ever did. School was hard for me, I had dyslexia so I couldn't read anything in class, the words would fly around the page, I also had ADHD so I moved a lot in class which got me into a lot of fights whether it was with bullies or trying to help a kid out, so I would get expelled more than someone should.

But today was different I tried hard to stay good and keep myself out of trouble. I got ready when my mom called.

"Blake honey, time for breakfast"

I put my clothes on and ran to the kitchen to see my mom, Sarah Williams. She had long dark blonde hair beautiful features, she is an actress so she always looked that way. She didn't get in anything big, just small parts on movies and a few funny commercials which we would watch together and laugh. She loved me and treated me great so when I came back from school expelled she would always try to cheer me up.

I never met, hey I never seen my father my mom said he left when I was born, she didn't have pictures of him or I would ask about him and she would change the subject, but my mom didn't care she loved me and that's all that matters for her.

"I made you a special breakfast for making it to your last day of school" mom said.

"Thanks mom" she kissed me on the forehead.

After breakfast I got my backpack and left for the school bus, when I got in I took the first seat by a window. I loved to set by a window it not like I get motion sickness, I just like setting by a window and getting fresh air and smell everything it was always peaceful until Johnny Goodman and his friends Andy and Danny the twins.

Johnny Goodman was a big guy for his age probably because he was held back, his name didn't fit because he was no good man, he once put explosive in the toilets, the bathroom flooded for days. Andy and Danny were the followers they did anything that Johnny said, they were both short but that didn't stop them from trying to be big shots.

"Well, well, well, why isn't it Blake Williams and oh look, he's in my seat" Johnny said.

"Yeah, get out of his seat" Andy said.

"Yeah, get out of his seat" Danny said

I hate it when they copy each other.

"There's no more seats left" I lied there was plenty of seats left but none by a window.

"Then I guess," he grabbed me by the shirt "you can set on the floor" he said throwing me to the floor, they laughed as I got up and sat on the nearest seat. Then I saw the school Chicago's School For Special Children, which just met school for the dumb kids.

Today went fast and by my last class everything was going fine until my English teacher called on me to tell her if the sentence was an example of a allusion or not. And of course my dyslexia turn on what use to be English was now gibberish.

"I don't know Miss Green" everyone laughed at me especially Johnny. When the bell rang I got up and almost ran out before Miss Green stop me.

"Mr. Williams stay here" she said.

"I guess the idiot has to stay" Johnny said laughing.

"Yes Miss Green" I said turning to her.

"I don't like people like you," she got up went to the door and locked it. "you ruin everything," I didn't know what she meant by that "you alwaysss kill are kind," she was now starting to scare me "you demigodsss are all the sssame".

After she said that she changed her skin got greener and it look like scales. Then her legs got wider and longer then begun turning green, her clothes then changed to armor. When her transformation stop she was now a woman with armor, greenish scaly skin and red hair from the waist up and from the waist down she had two pairs of snake trunks, she pulled out a spear and a net, which I didn't know where she got it from, she threw the net at me I tried to dodge it but I was to late I was trap, I tried getting out but I looked up to see her spear hitting me on the head knocking me out.


	2. I Get Knocked Out Some More

I GET KNOCKED OUT SOME MORE

When I woke up I found myself in a dark room I couldn't see anything I tried moving but my arms and legs strapped to something then a light above me turned on blinding me, when my eyes adjusted more came on. Twelve lights came on and under them eleven kids of different ages the youngest one around six and the oldest around fourteen, under the twentieth light a man with a black cloak covering everything but his old wrinkled hands he had a cane in one of his hands. He seemed ancient and not like a grandpa, but he seemed like he was from the medieval times.

Next to him were a mist of shadow covering a human figure with fiery eyes, but before I can make anymore details out the man in the cloak spoke.

"Good you are finely awake," the old man's voice was so raspy and dry he sounded like a mummy "we can start the procedure".

I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't move it, but it wasn't covered it just wouldn't open.

"Step forward my subjects" the children moved forward and the man started saying things what I think was a spell while the man in the shadows' eyes got brighter, the words sounded as old as he was because I didn't know what language it was. Then I looked at his hands which started to glowing brighter and brighter turning a midnight purple, after he finished the spell he rose his hands to the children, then symbols appeared above their heads one was a dove, one a boar, and one a owl, then the children collapsed and the symbols started to move towards me they stopped a few inches away from me and started fading, when it was gone my body exploded with pain my eyes went up into my head, then the lights got darker and I passed out.

I woke up with a headache but I was still able to get up slowly, I looked around to find I was in a jail cell with a sink and a very discussing toilet which looked like whom ever used it had way too much Indian food in one day.

I tried to walk over to the sink, almost falling over twice. When I turned the knob nothing happened then the sink started shaking I moved out of the way just when the sink exploded spraying water everywhere. Then I heard something coming, a snake woman came over almost identical to Miss Green, with armor and weapons with her two snake trunks for legs.

"Whatsss going on" she opened the door holding her spear ready to knock me out again but my body took over I dodged the spear and kicking her into the water, I ran out the cell into a hallway. I ran until I saw a door with a exit sign above it, sprinted out the door feeling a wave of heat.

I was in the middle of a desert with a cliff running by the building but it wasn't a cliff it was a canyon the Grand Canyon, before I could run sirens went off and I heard people coming, I ran but there was nowhere to go just canyon and desert then I heard voices and I turn to see huge, black dogs coming for me, then the ground gave way and I fell.

Time seemed to slow down I tried to reach for anything but I couldn't, I just continued falling before looking down to see the ground, when I was about to die I closed my eyes but I wasn't dead, I opened my eyes to see I was flouting ten feet above the ground.

If I wasn't about to die I would of thought it was awesome but I couldn't move, so I started waving my arms to try swimming through the air. I stopped and tried to focus, I started moving then flying, I flew up and out of the canyon into the sky and I flew away from the canyon and the run down building, when the building was out of view I was happy I was out of that nightmare I went through. And happy that I could fly that's every kid's dream.

I looked down at the ground seeing cacti and tumble weed, then I heard noises I looked back to see if someone followed me.

Then I heard it again, flapping from something with big wings I looked forward to see two winged flying horses with a golden chariot and a girl with gorgeous golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, I moved out of the way just in time but I lost control. I wish I got run over by the horses because I hit the ground hard hitting three rocks and maybe a cactus, which knocked me out again I really need to stop doing that.


	3. I Confuse Everyone

I CONFUSE EVERYONE

I woke up to see I was in a hospital bed with curtains on both sides of the bed in a strange wooden cabin. I was about to get up when I saw the girl who almost ran me over she was talking to two people around twenty, a girl with sandy blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that made her look older, next to her was a boy with jet black hair and ocean green eyes both were wearing orange T-shirts.

I overheard them talking "he is way too old the gods were supposed to keep their promise" said the boy.

"do you know anything else Jessica like why he was in the middle of nowhere".

I didn't want them to see me so I quietly got up but before I stand up I saw a man with blonde hair and tanned skin, he looked like a surfer but he was staring at me with all a hundred of his eyes they were everywhere on his arms, legs, face, and maybe even under his clothes, I tried to say something but all that came out was.

"Um... eyes" when I said that the three looked at me and walk over to me.

"good you're awake we need to take you to Chiron" said the boy but I was still staring at the man with the eyes.

"don't worry about Argus he friendly," said the girl with the grey eyes "Jessica you can go back to your cabin" .

"okay bye Percy Bye Annabeth" said Jessica while leaving.

"what's going on" I said.

"Chiron will explain" Percy said.

when we went outside to see a camp with tons of cabins that were all different one a house of glowing stones, one blood red, and one with sea shells on it.

"welcome to Camp Half-Blood" said Annabeth.

we walk through camp to a big blue building, on the way a few people would look at me and whispers which made me feel embarrassed, when we got close two men were at a table the man on the left had brown curling hair and beard and he was in a wheelchair the man on the right was brightly colored he had black hair he wore a leopard skin shirt with purple running shorts, they were playing a card game with each other but the two other decks were floating and play by themselves the man on the left was the only one to notice us.

"hello Blake Williams it is nice to meet you," he said "my name is Chiron and I see you met Percy and Annabeth".

"how did you know my name" I said.

"your mother told me she said she glad you made to camp" he said.

"my mom knew about this place why didn't she tell me" I said .

"I will explain everything," he said "Percy, Annabeth tell the senior councillors there will be a meeting later".

"yes Chiron" both saying at the same time which made them blush a little, and then leaving holding hands.

"sorry Mr.D but I need-" he stop to see Mr.D was gone and what was left was a smell of grapes "that is strange I guess he needed to do regent business, come with me Blake".

Chiron told me everything titans, gods, goddesses, monsters, and demigods he told me about Percy, the seven, and the two wars. After we were done it was dark, everyone was in a small rec room with a ping pong table, microwave, and a hot plate which was now making a slice of pizza.

Everyone there were different ages from my age to twenty and everyone looked different some were buff some were skinny, I saw some of the seven Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo who wasn't paying attention he was messing around with metal scraps while a girl in a white dress stared at him annoyed. I also saw Haley she had a bow over her shoulder which made her look hotter, when we came everyone looked at me, I didn't like attention I want to leave and get away from this place.

"Blake tell everyone one what happened" Chiron said

I told them about Miss Green and about the man in the cloak and the children then about how I escaped, after I was done everyone had confused looks on their faces, Percy and Jason looked at each other weirdly, Annabeth looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle but was missing pieces, Leo even stopped messing around with his scraps, everyone looked to Chiron but he was also confused as everyone else then he spoke.

"Travis and Connor take Blake to the Hermes cabin," Chiron said stopping them from stealing wallets from everyone that was confused, they look at each other and nodded "and Blake keep a hand on your possessions their children of the thief god". We walked out the room with some more strange looks and on the way Travis and Connor would walk faster away from me like I would exploded any minute.

Soon we came to a white cabin with a staff with two snakes going around it, there was a lot of kids inside I remember Chiron told me any kid not claimed by their godly parent they stay here but Percy made the gods promised to claim their children by age twelve.

It was almost lights out, so everyone was at their beds by the time I got there. There was one bed left, lucky me, it didn't take long to get ready I didn't have anything but the clothes I was wearing and some money. I fell asleep from my exhausting and crazy day, I dreamt about the man in the cloak, I was in the room that I first saw him, it was pitch black with only one light on and the man was standing there as ancient and powerful as I met him.

"No matter the friends you meet," he said in his dry raspy voice "you will still be destruction's weapon".

I tried screaming no, but nothing came out, then smoke gathered around me and the man with the fiery eyes started laughing.

I woke up and saw something reaching for me, I grabbed it and when my I adjusted it was Connor trying to grab in to my pocket.

"sorry," he said after I let go of his hand "um we need to go do are activities".

Connor gave me some camp clothes, a orange T-shirts with Camp Half-Blood on it. My cabin mates and I went to the archery field that Chiron was teaching.

"Welcome students" Chiron said

Chiron was watching me and telling me tips to archery. I aimed my bow at the target and I closed my eyes and let the arrow fly, when I opened my eyes to see I got a bullseye.

"Very good Blake, it is surprising to see a bullseye for your first time, even for a child of Apollo" Chiron said while clapping.

next we went to sword practice which Percy and Jason was teaching. Jason was at the other end of the arena training half the Hermes kids.

"Okay we're going to learn the disarming technique, um Blake how but you help me" Percy said while the Hermes cabin snickered.

I didn't like when everyone laughed at me. I picked up a sword but it didn't seem right, it wasn't the right weight. I got ready and Percy came at me I blocked his first attack and I swung low, but Percy brought my sword up and I could see him twist his sword, but I twisted it back and hit his sword hilt and sent it flying away.

Everyone was stunned including me, everyone was silent but Percy finally spoke "wow um nice job, um class dismissed".

after sword training it was lunch, we went to the dining pavilion on the way everyone was staring at me like I did something bad, they talked about me which made me feel angry.

When we got there everyone sitting at their cabins table except for the senior councillors table that Annabeth made so the councillors can talk and be close. I didn't feel like eating, everyone would stare at me and talk behind my back, and no one at my table sat by me, they kept their distance.

In the corner of my eye I could see Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank staring at me in confusion while Leo and Calypso, that I heard about her around camp, they fiddling with metal which was in the shape of a wing. Annabeth still had that confused look she had yesterday while Percy and Jason were talking.

It made me angry that everyone thinks I did something, I wanted to leave this stupid camp and go back home to my mom, that though made me angrier, I was about to get up when a conch horn blow then Chiron spoke.

"Today we will be having our annual capture the flag," everyone cheered especially Are's cabin "and the leaders are Percy of Poseidon's cabin and Clarisse of Are's cabin" Are's table cheered again. Percy and Clarisse each held a flag, Percy's was a blue flag with a trident, Clarisse's was a red flag with a boar and a spear.

Travis and Connor told everyone that Percy has allied with Athena's cabin, Jason from Zeus cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Hephaestus cabin, us Hermes cabin which Percy probably did to keep an eye on me, and a few other cabins.

Annabeth told everyone the plan "Percy and Jason will sneak through enemy territory while everyone separate their forces and Hermes and Aphrodite cabins will guard the flag".

"actually I want Blake to come with us," Percy said "to teach him" I knew he did that to talk to me. Annabeth was about to say something but she agreed.

"okay so does everyone got it" everyone nodded.


	4. Clarisse Can't Catch A Break

CLARISSE CAN'T CATCH A BREAK

Percy and Jason asked tons of questions about me like who I was, who my mom was, where I live, and about the man in the cloak. Then I heard fighting and yelling going around the forest and weird animals, then I saw the flag it was a opened area in the woods.

"come on we can get it" I said.

"Blake no it's a-" Percy was interrupted by Clarisse and more Are kids jumping down from the trees.

"I guess it's time to get Are's revenge," Clarisse said while the others laughed "and to see if this punk is tuff as I heard".

"I don't think so Charisse" Jason said charging at them.

Percy blocked a sword coming at me, I thought I could escape and get the flag so everyone wouldn't look at me like I did something horrible. I ducked under a sword and ran for the flag, then Clarisse popped out of nowhere.

"not today punk" Clarisse said but before she could strike she went flying, I turned to see Jason causing a tornado picking up the Are kids.

I ran and grab the flag, I went straight to are borderline but before I got there five kids of Apollo cabin including Jessica. They were on my right and started shooting at me except for Jessica who looked like she wanted to talk to me, luckily I dodged them and blocked a few with my sword.

Seconds later I passed the creek into our territory winning the game and everyone cheered but they stopped when thunder boomed, then everyone looked above my head I looked up to see the symbol of Zeus. Jason, Percy, and Chiron joined in after the symbol faded I felt stronger and powerful.

everyone was silent but Chiron spoke

"all hail Blake son of Zeus" he said

After that everything changed I know lived in the Zeus cabin with Jason which felt empty but when I saw the statue of Zeus I felt proud to be his son but those eyes felt angry, that night I dreamt about the man in the cloak he said the same thing like last time but the room was different sunlight came through and I saw how old the place was it had cracks on the floor and holes in the ceiling. Then the man spoke.

"you will walk on the ashes of Olympus and bring the new age" he said

the dream shifted I was in Olympus, I could tell because of images I saw at camp, it was on fire buildings were smashed and I saw a statue of Zeus like the one in our cabin half destroyed. I saw the man in the shadows destroying everything and then throwing a huge boulder at me.

I jumped out of bed almost falling out of bed, Jason was getting ready until he saw me.

"Bad dream are the worst right" he said with a small smile his glasses flash from the lightning that shot through the room"Blake better get ready today we're having the chariot race" Jason said.

Chiron told me about the race, Clarisse convinced him to allow the races. The chariot track had white paint rows going around the track. I sat in the stands to watch, then I saw Jason and Piper were on their chariot they seem to be having a conversation then Piper nodded and she came towards me.

"hey Blake, Jason wants you to race with him" she said.

"really?" I asked.

"yes you're his brother and he really likes you" Piper said with a smile.

I liked that he wanted me to race with him it made me feel welcomed. I got to the chariot it was electric yellow with lightning bolts on it, the chariot was amazing then Jason turned to me.

"Blake you are going to attacking with the javelin while a drive" he said.

"okay" I said fearfully. I got on and grabbed the javelin, it was light but powerful.

"The javelin has three buttons that Leo made for everyone" I looked top button had a lightning bolt, middle had a hammer, and the bottom one had a grappling hook.

"You really need to watch out for Percy and Annabeth their parents literally invented the chariot and horse" he said looking at Percy and Annabeth. Then Chiron in his white stallion horse form hit his hooves and everyone looked at him.

"I want to see a safe clean race," Are cabin tried to not boo him "get ready, get set," Jason's hands tightened "GO!".

Everyone went crazy going full speed, Are cabin went for us first for revenge.

"Your going down Zeus kid" Clarisse said angrily smacking into us, I hit the hammer button and the tip flatten and I smacked the javelin into Clarisse sending her chariot crashing.

"Nice job Blake" Jason said with a smirk.

but then Leo came with his celestial bronze chariot.

"Hope you're ready to lose" Leo said with a smirk that scared me. He manned the javelin while Calypso drove. Leo's javelin caught on fire, he was about to throw it at me, but a idea came to mind I hit the lightning button and hit his chariot, electrifying Leo and Calypso, the stopped and almost hitting a Hecate chariot.

"I'm liking you more and more" we both laughed. I like Jason he was a great brother which is weird being a child of Jupiter, and I never noticed before but we both looked like each other, we both had blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Then Percy and Annabeth came from nowhere smacking in to us I thought we where doomed, Annabeth was smart she knew my next move but I looked at the wheel and I threw my javelin at it and the wheel, it came off and they lost control, they both jumped out before crashing in to the Apollo chariot.

I was so focused on the crash I didn't know we stopped, we won. Piper came down from the stadium and hugged Jason so tightly I thought he couldn't breathe. I left them before they started kissing, everyone came and congratulating me.

then I saw Jessica trying to get out of her chariot, I ran to help her. She almost fell but I caught her and are I met, she had beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Um, thanks" she said.

"Sorry about sending Percy and Annabeth crashing into you" I said with a little bit of a blush.

"No I sorry about almost running into you, it wasn't the best way to meet," she said while blushing "and for not taking to you earlier but I never got the chance to".

"I know I don't even know your full name" I said.

"It's Jessica Brooks" she said with a smile. We walked together until Chiron came to us.

"Congratulations on your race Blake, I expect big things from you" he said.

"Thanks Chiron" I said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"You may be like Percy or Jason" he said leaving. I said goodbye to Jessica and went to the arena to train but to my surprise I heard the evil raspy laugh in my head.


	5. I'm The Most Powerful Demigod

I'M THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGOD

"You will see that the gods don't love you, not even your father," he said "then you will join my army to bring down Olympus". I ran towards the woods in a open area.

"Go away!" I said as the two men in the shadows.

"Destruction will come to Olympus lead by you" said the man in the cloak.

"No, I will never help you" I said my body was on fire, literally on fire.

The fire got stronger the more the man laughed, trees burn, smoke raised, and I couldn't breathe and I passed out laying on the ground.

I woke up in the big house covered with ash and dirt laying on the couch with Jessica, who's eyes were watering a bit, was sitting next to me.

"What happened Blake" Jessica said when Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo rushed in.

"We saw you dragging Blake what's going on" Jason said with concern in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but a thunderous bang came from outside. We all ran outside to see the sky stormy grey but I thought the camp barrier would stop the rain but a lightning bolt came down hitting the ground, I closed my eyes to the brightness and to open them to see the gods.

"What are all you doing here we would have had everything clean for your arrival" Chiron said.

"We came to get my son" Zeus said with sadness and I thought of what the man in the cloak said 'you will see the gods don't love you, not even your father'.

"What do you mean" Jason said.

"It means we're going to kill this punk" Ares said with his eyes on fire.

"No," Zeus said glaring dangerous at Ares "we came to take him to Olympus to watch him".

"What do you mean" Percy said. Mr. D came forward.

"When I saw him," he said 'him' like he was bored "he radiated power I went straight to the council and we watched you".

"We sensed the powers of all of us," Athena said "you have Poseidon's and Hera's power, Are's strength, my wisdom, Apollo's archery skills, Artemis's hunting, Dionysus's mind destroying power, Demeter's plant control, Hermes's thievery, Aphrodite's charm speak, and even Hephaestus's-".

"My fire power" Hephaestus made a ball of fire and through it at me and I stopped it about inches away. It wasn't even hot but I still felt the warmth of the flames.

"Wait what?" Leo said while freaking out "I thought it takes a thousand years for a child of Hephaestus to fire control".

"That's why I bought the rest of the gods," Mr.D said while flipping through a wine magazine that popped in to his hands "no hero ever had the power of all the gods".

"We think someone gave Blake these powers to over through us" Poseidon said.

"But who" Piper said

"The man in the cloak," I said everyone turned to me "he talked to me earlier in my head and in my dreams".

"There are few gods who can take powers from a half-blood and give it to another," Zeus said grimly "and one of them is Kronos".

"But I defeated Kronos, he couldn't have the power much less reformed" Percy said.

"He is building a army and we thank he maybe having help to get these powers, he's maybe not as strong as last time but with Blake, Kronos will be stronger than ever" Zeus said.

"But how did Blake get Juno I mean Hera's power" Hazel said.

"and Artemis" Frank said.

"We think Kronos' allied gave Blake powers of Hera and Artemis from possessions of theirs" Athena said.

"If I am as powerful as you say I am then I can stop Kronos" I said.

"We could give him a quest" Mr.D said still looking through his magazine.

"No, he is not ready to face my father" Zeus said. Thunder boomed but Mr.D didn't look up.

"Dad, Zeus I can do it, I am your son" I said.

"Fine but if you follow Kronos, then me or the others will not hold back we can't risk it" Zeus said. I glanced to Ares who was sharpening his knife staring at me with those fiery eyes. "Let's go" lightning blasted the ground I closed my eyes again and opened to see the gods gone.

"Well that was great" Leo said.

"We need to take you to the Oracle" Chiron said still shocked.

"I can't believe this," Annabeth said.

"I know, I can't believe I so powerful" I said. We walked to a cave with a purple curtain covering the entrance with flowers that I never seen before around the cave, there was humming from inside.

When Chiron said Oracle I thought a old person but when we went inside I saw a girl probably same age as Percy with curly fiery red hair. She had paint on her clothes and her face, when she saw me she covered her painting but I saw it was a painting of me, from when I was younger.

"Hi I'm Rachel the Oracle" she said with a big smile. Then Calypso came in and Leo tied not to kiss her.

"What's going on" Calypso said.

"This is Blake he needs a quest" Percy said.

"I need to know how to defeat Kronos" I said.

Rachel closed her eyes it was quiet but I heard the hiss of a snake and a green mist came around Rachel. Then a old voice that sounded like a mummy came from Rachel.

The child of twelve, Sun and seven again

In the west their journey will begin.

find the God with two faces

Where hero's fate laces.

Love one takes final breathe

to keep a oath till death.

Hero meets destruction's gaze.

Olympus to preserve or to raze.

The green mist disappeared and Rachel opened her eyes and everyone was quiet but I broke the silence.

"I thought raise was good" I said.

"Not raise, r-a-z-e raze greek word for destruction" Hazel said and everyone was quiet again.

"So, I guess we're going with you" Percy said "But who's the ninth".

"What do you mean" I said.

"She said child of the sun will go with you" Frank said.

"Jessica do you want to come?" I said. I looked at Jessica and she smiled.

"As if you need to ask" she said we probably both blushed.

"Well I'll get the Argo 3 ready" Leo said walking away.

"Blake we need to talk to Chiron about the prophecy" Annabeth said and we all followed her out the cave to the big house.

"Tell me the prophecy Blake" Chiron said in wheelchair form.

I told him the prophecy and he didn't look happy about the raze part. "Well the God with two faces is Janus so it is best to stay away from please with two doors," Chiron said "as the prophecy said you need to head west hopefully near Camp Jupiter".

I didn't like that the 'love one takes final breathe'. "Don't worry prophecies always have double meaning," he smiled weakly "I'll have the campers to bring supplies and your bags".

when Chiron said supply our bags he was right, we had extra clothes, a bag of ambrosia and nectar the food and drink of the gods, some small weapons, and some mortal money and some drachmas which are golden coins the size of a cookie.

After I got my supplies we got on the Argo 3 which was a giant Greek war ship, that Leo has been working on since he came back to camp with Calypso, the ship had bronze shields on the side, and a dragon head at the front of the ship. When I got on I heard yelling coming from the ship, I got up the ship and Leo was yelling at a big satyr a half man half goat that looked top heavy like he would fall over and never get up.

"Who's that" I asked.

"That's Gleeson Hedge but he likes to be called Coach Hedge" Jessica said.

"What are you doing here" Leo said still yelling at Coach Hedge.

"I live here now" Hedge said.

"I thought you had your kid to worry about" Leo said.

"my wife and I take turns taking care for him since she helps to protect Piper's father, cupcake," Hedge said then turning to me "kill!".

He ran at me with his bat yelling kill and intruder, for a fat satyr he can run fast. And in a instinct (probably my Ares side of me) I dodged his club and tripped him and he went rolling in to the rail of the ship.

"Oops sorry" I said.

"Gleeson this is Blake, a friend" Jason said while Annabeth and Piper helped Hedge up.

"What are you all doing here again" Hedge said.

"We're going on a quest" Hazel said.

"Well if you cupcakes need me to destroy something I'll be in my room watching my karate movies" he said leaving.

"What's up with him" I said.

"He really likes to destroy and kill things" Piper said.

"So where we going" Leo said going to the wheel.

"I just know to go west, we might know where later" I said. Leo went to work he picked up a Wii remote and spun it in a circle and the ship started floating and we were in the sky flying west. I thought I should get some sleep its not everyday your thrown at by fire balls and told your a powerful demigod ever and that you have to go on a quest to stop the Titan Lord.


	6. Zeus Gives Me A Dragon

ZEUS GIVE ME A DRAGON

When I got to one of the rooms Leo made for extra people, it had brown wall paper and desk by the bed. I threw my bag in the corner and jumped in the bed and I fell asleep quick.

When I fell asleep I dreamt I was in San Francisco in front of a store, it was a brown building with two doors, it was hard to read the sign but it said Paul's Pawn Shop. I moved forward into the building and no one was there but a glow was coming from the table and I saw a sword with a blue gem in the hilt and a celestial bronze blade, I was about to go near it but my dream shifted I was in the dark room and Kronos spoke.

"Even with the sword you will help me bring the Gods to their knees and Olympus will be mine" Kronos said laughing. The dream shifted to Olympus again and it was on fire, there was screaming and horror everywhere, and I just stood there terrified.

I woke up to see my hands were on fire and I put burn marks on the walls. I needed fresh air, went to the top deck and Leo was still in his workshop but he didn't notice me. I went to the railing to look at the sky it was a stormy night like Zeus was trying to hide me. Then I heard foot steps I turned around to see Jessica with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes full of wonder.

"I see you're awake" she said and I blushed a little.

"I couldn't sleep" I said.

"Yeah neither could we" Percy said with everyone but Coach Hedge and me and Jessica blushed some more.

"I had nightmares" I said.

"We could hear you yelling no from across the room," Piper said "and we could smell fire but I thought it was Leo".

"Hey" Leo said looking up from his desk.

"What are you dreaming about" Hazel said. And I told them about Kronos and about the sword in the pawn shop.

"Well we know where we have to go at least" Frank said.

"I don't like the two doors you saw," Annabeth said "it maybe where you meet Janus".

I didn't like it either, I have heard Janus's doors usually means death and suffering.

"I think we all deserve some rest," Jason said with a smile "it's almost morning". Everyone was about to leave but a bright blue flash of lightning exploded with a thunderous roar.

I looked up to see a shadow moving in the stormy sky and if that's not scary enough it was coming at us with great speed. After that it was a blur and the next thing I saw was everyone on the ground and and a giant dark grey creature above me.

When my eyes adjusted creature was reptilian with car size wings and a head longer than my arm and stormy purple eyes and scales like the storm around the ship, dark purplish blue, the creature was as a long as a bus.

"A dragon" I said in awe.

The dragon got closer until we were inches away and lick my whole face like a dog. I got up and the dragon ears stood up and it sat down and wagged its tail, it still reminded me of a dog. It was friendly until everyone got up and walked over with weapons in their hands the dragon growled and I put my hand up to stop them. I got closer and the dragon went back to a happy dog dragon, I put my hand up and I pet the dragon and rubbed his ears.

"Don't worry their friends" I said and everyone put away their weapons and the dragon went to everybody and smelled them, he really liked Jason I guess because he was a child of Jupiter.

"He has to be a gift from Zeus" Annabeth said.

"He reminds me of Mrs. O'Leary" Percy said.

"Who's that" I said.

"A giant friendly hellhound the size of a tank" he said, that scared me a little. I looked a the dragon neck it was thin enough for me to ride it that gave me an idea.

"What are you doing" Jessica said.

"Just trying something," I said after getting on the dragon's neck and I looked back at Jessica "hey, you want to ride with me".

"like you needed to ask" she said.

"award but I want to ride the dragon" Leo said with puppy dog eyes.

We roll our eyes at him "come on Surge" I said.

"Really, Surge" Jessica said with a little laughter.

"Let's go" I said and Surge flapped his wings. I looked back and saw everyone watching with awe.

"Let's see what you can do" I said as Surge did flips and spin in the air.

We flew straight into the air and dive so fast we probably broke the sound barrier. We glided down to the stable, it seemed like the best place to keep a two hundred pound dragon.

"wow, that was amazingly awesome I guess Zeus really does like you" she said.

"what do you mean" I said.

"I just saying Zeus was kinda mad when he and the other gods came crashing down on camp".

"I guess it's because he can't show favoritism to his kids especially to me" we stood there silently till she spoke.

"when I first saw you I thought you were a child of Zeus but you seemed like a child of Apollo and um..." she said and there was more silence.

"um it's getting late I think we should go before for Hedge starts yelling" I said

"Yeah um good night" she said as she almost walked away and she ran up to me and kissed. I was so surprised I almost fell as we stopped it was hard not to grin too much and she walked off into her room blushing.

that made it hard for me to go back to sleep and it was almost morning so I came up with an idea so I ran into the kitchen.


	7. Hermes Really Let's Himself Go

**HERMES REALLY LET HIMSELF GO**

When I got to the kitchen I looked at all the supplies I needed and I smiled at my idea. When the crew came to the kitchen, their mouths fell to the ground.

"Blake did you make all this" Hazel said looking at all the food I prepared from pancakes to bacon to sausages.  
>"Yeah I cook for myself when my mom away" I picked up some sausages in a pan and I cooked them with my fire powers "and it helps when you have powers".<p>

"show off" Jessica said.

"ow, if we're showing off then this piece bread needs to be toasted" Leo said as he picked up the bread and burned it in his hand.

"Yeah or this" Percy said as he controlled a ball of water to float from his cup to his mouth.

"Percy" Annabeth said slapping him in the back of his head then kissed him on the cheek.

"or this" Frank said turning into a octopus and did eight different things like eat or drink or cut something. He turned back when he was done.

"Frank" Hazel said fanning her face.

"ha you're all cute" Jason said as he controlled the winds to cut his pancakes with a knife and grab them his fork and fed him without him touching them.

"Ha ha you boys done showing off" Piper said.

"I don't know beauty queen are we" Leo said.

Piper rolled her eyes "are we close to this pawn shop Blake saw" she said.

"yes a few minutes and we're there, I suggest we prepare for what we may see" Leo said.

"your right, Janus is going to be there and bad thing always happen with him" Annabeth said.

We all finished eating and got ready to leave, Leo land the ship in a park, which people would look at it and walk away like it wasn't interesting.

"Why don't they seem to care about a giant ship in the middle of the park" I said.

"The Mist make people see what they want to see," Frank said "Hazel can control the Mist better than the Hecate kids".

"Oh, stop it" Hazel said blushing.

Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel all stayed behind because it was safer, we walked through the park till we reached the brown pawn shop from my dreams, but it looked like no one has been in there for years. The shop has boarded up windows and cobwebs along the door and there was no light from inside.

"Are you sure this is the right place" Percy said scratching his head.

"I'm sure" I said.

Before I was able to take a step further, there was a pop sound and a man in a red doorman suit popped out of nowhere. Everything was normal about him except for the fact that he had two heads with only one doorman hat which I don't know how he can put it on.

"Why hello Blake nice to meet you" left side said then passing a key to the right.

"Not real nice to see us" right said passing the key to the left like they were talking turns.

"What do you mean" I said.

"Well you need to choose your fate" right said.

"And yours is different" left said.

"Why don't you get this over with" Annabeth said.

"Shut girl your choice will come soon" left said.

"Your _dad_ said to give you a small hint to lead you on the right path" right said.

"And that is" I said.

"Well the on the left may kill a love one and stop destruction and the door on the right may end others life's" left said.

"How is that a little hint" right said.

"I said "may" do it" left said.

I looked at Jessica thinking about what Rachel and Janus said about the love one who will die, but I couldn't let all of Camp and the world parish because of me, but prophesies sometimes have double meaning to them.

"I choose the left door" I said and Janus went to the left door and unlocked it and then disappeared. I looked back at Jessica she smiled a little for my sake.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay" she said hugging me.

"Well come on guys" Percy said and Annabeth elbowed him "ow sorry"

We then went inside and it was as bad as it was inside as it was outside. The lights were off and the ceiling was covered with cobwebs and sheets covered most of the display cases. Then I saw a little bell on the counter and it was as good of a idea as any.

_Ding Ding_

"Really you thought that-" Jessica was cut off when a man walked in.

He was probably in his late forties, he wore a white tank top which had food stains all over it and he was quite round in the belly. He also had big glasses that made his eyes even bigger and last he had a comb over which didn't cover much.

"Well you finely came" the man said.

"Um, who are you" Percy said.

"What you don't remember me," he said with his arms wide out, we waited in silence tell he look down at himself "whoops forgot about the disguise" he said then snapping his fingers and he changed.

He turned in to a thirty year old man with a suit, his waist shrunk and his hair grew back and his glasses disappeared. It's wasn't just the man who changed but also the room, lights turned on, dust and cobwebs cleaned and sheets gone.

"Don't I clean up well or what" the man said.

"Hermes what are you doing here" Annabeth said.

"Don't forget about us" small voices said in my head and I looked down to see two snake wrapped around in the shape of a cell phone in the man's pocket.

"George, Martha how you been" Percy said to the cell phone.

"Good, good by the way bring me any rats" George said.

"We just ate five minutes ago" Martha said.

"Well that was five minutes ago I'm hungry now" George said while Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Wait who's George and Martha" I said.

"We're the snakes of Hermes' staff who are you" George said while the cell phone turned in to a silver staff with the snakes curled around it.

"I'm Blake Williams, and why are you in a pawn shop Hermes" I said.

"I'm here to give you a weapon" he said.

"What kind of weapon" I said.

"Ah, now that a good question" he ducked under the counter and came back up with a grey gem in his hand "this weapon is powerful, Hephaestus made this weapon in the first Giant war but found to powerful, it needed a wielder who specializes in all weapons to control this weapon and I think that's you".

"Why would you need to be specialised in all weapons with only one weapon" Percy said.

"Here Blake try it out" he said giving me the gem "now think of a sword".

I did what he said and the gem turned into a sword, it's blade and hilt was bronze and it had the grey gem inside the hilt. I looked at the gem closer to see little flashes of light inside the gem like a storm was in side.

"Now think of the other weapons" Hermes said.

I thought about the other weapons and the sword turned from a dagger to a spear to a hammer even a bow but no arrows.

"Don't worry just pull back the string and a arrow will be there" he said.

"Wow it's amazing, next you'll tell me it can turn into a machine gun" I said.

"It fits you multiple powers and multiple weapons" Jessica said.

"You best get on with your journey" Hermes said.

"See you Hermes thanks for the weapon" I said starting to leave.

"Better bring me some rats the next time we meet" George said.

"I bet Clarisses is going to be jealous of that" Annabeth said as we walked back to the ship in the middle of the park.


End file.
